Ducks Who Wear Prada Lose a Fiance in 10 Days
by galindapopular
Summary: Connie's life in New York is perfect until some old friends bring chaos, mayhem and a love she thought she forgot about. ConnieOC, ConnieGuy with some JulieAdam Completed!
1. The Perfect Proposal

**Summary: Connie's life in New York is perfect, that is until some old friends come along bringing chaos, mayhem and an old love she thought she forgot about.**

**Author's Note: Ok, this fic just sorta popped into my head. I've been watching a lot of obscenely sappy chick flicks lately (Read _The Devil Wears Prada _and _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_) and I thought, what if we set our beloved Ducks in one of said sappy chick flicks, and since I promised myself I would take a break from Julie, this one centers on Connie (Though Julie is still in it, I couldn't bring myself to leave her out completely!) So here it is, and I hope you enjoy it. I'm trying to combine main elements from the two previously stated movies and _Sweet Home Alabama _and I'll be using just general RomCom clichees along the way!**

**Disclaimer: I own more in this fic than I've ever owned in a fic before, but I still don't own the Mighty Ducks.

* * *

Sweet Home Ducks Who Wear Prada Lose a Fiancee in Ten Days**

Chapter 1: The Perfect Proposal

_I'm not going to lie to you. My life is pretty perfect right now. I mean, in all seriousness no girl could ask for more. I'm young, living on my own in New York City. I've got a great job, at one of the fastest growing women's magazines in the county, with terrific chances for advancement. I've got great friends and a gorgeous boyfriend, who absolutely adores me. If I had to pick another time in my life that was this perfect it would have to be…well, I guess that's not important right now, what is important is that I, Connie Moreau, am completely and entirely happy._

"Hey Connie!" A perky little blonde ran after her with a bunch of folders in her arms. "I don't know if you talked to Nadine today, but she said that the piece you wanted to do on the Rangers this weekend was out, and that you should stick to that one you had about the girl's basketball team in New Jersey."

"Ugh," Connie shook her head taking the folder out of her friends hand. "Jesus, as much as I love it here, if I don't get to go to a hockey game soon I'm gonna burst. How many articles about girl's basketball teams am I going to have to write Lizzie?"

"So just go to the game any way! Doesn't Alex want to take you?" Lizzie look at her curiously.

"Nah, Alex hates hockey." Connie shrugged. "Actually he's not to crazy about sports in general, except his precious Yankees." She rolled her eyes. "Look, I've gotta go, apparently tall suburban teenagers are more interesting to the women who read our magazine than serious athletes, so I've got a story to write."

"Hey, we're all hitting the bar later, if you want to meet us," Liz started.

"Yeah," Connie said. "I'm meeting up with Alex, so we'll see you."

"Great!" Liz smiled. "Hey! Hang in there, we'll get hockey into the magazine somehow."

Connie walked up the stairs to her apartment and stuck her key in the lock she put her purse down and looked up.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed as she saw the entire apartment lit by candles. There were bouquets of roses in vases all over the living room and a path of rose petals leading the bedroom door. Connie followed the petals into her bedroom where she saw her boyfriend standing in a tuxedo, and a bottle of champagne chilling on her desk. He looked so handsome, bathed in candle light, his dark hair and skin caught the light in just the right way. "Oh my God, Alex!"

"Shhh," He smiled as he walked over and kissed her, he then got down on one knee and she started to cry. "Connie, this past year has been amazing, I love you more than I have ever loved any woman. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled a small jewelry box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a moderately sized princess cut diamond. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my God Alex!" She said her eyes filled with tears. "Oh my God! Yes of course!" He stood up, slipped the wring on her finger. "Oh my God Alex, it's beautiful."

"Lizzie helped me pick it out. She said you'd like it." He laughed and then picked her up and kissed her.

"I love it!" She smiled. "And I love you! Oh my God! I'm getting married."

_What did I tell you? My life is pretty perfect._

Later that night, Connie and Alex walked arm and arm to the small bar where they spent most of their evenings out with friends. Connie's two closest friends in the city, Lizzie from work, and a lawyer named Adelle were sitting gleefully at a tall table waiting for the couple to arrive. When they finally did, along with Alex's friend, Jay and Tim, they raised their drinks.

"To Connie and Alex!" They smiled.

"They all knew?" Connie whispered in Alex's ear.

"You know how they get." He laughed and kissed her.

"Thanks you guys!" Connie smiled and sat down.

"Alright, Alex, no to monopolize your fiancée," Lizzie started, "But we have wedding plans to make." Adelle, giggled and claps her hands together.

"I'll leave you three to it." Alex smiled, kissed her on the cheek and headed to the bar. Connie smiled.

"OK," Adelle started. "We decided that of the two of us I should be maid of honor."

"Which is fine with me, because, Alex's brother is tall, like Adelle, so that way she won't get stuck with some short groomsman you know?" Lizzie finished.

"Girls," Connie smiled. "I'm really grateful, that you two worked it out so well, but there's some one I have to ask first to be my maid of honor."

"Who?" Adelle said, "Who besides your two most wonderful best friends in the whole world, could you possibly ask to be your maid of honor."

"An old friend." Connie smiled. "From a long time ago, who I made a promise to. But if she says no, then it will definitely be Adelle!

Julie stumbled into her apartment at 10 o'clock in the morning. She fell on the couch, it was the first time she was home in 48 hours. She loved emergency medicine, really, but sometimes it just was way too much. She roused herself off the couch and headed towards the bedroom. As she lay down the phone rang.

"No, no, no!" She mumbled. She reached over and picked it up, sure it was one of the other doctors stuck on shift. "I hate you." She said as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Julie?" She heard an excited voice on the other end.

"That depends." She sighed. She wasn't in the mood to cover for anyone at the moment, so she could pretend to be her roommate. "Who's calling?"

"Um, it's Connie Moreau." Connie said on the other end. It had been almost two years since she and Julie had talked, since she left for New York.

"Oh my God!" Julie said instantly perking up. "Oh my God, hi! Is everything OK? Has some one died or something?"

"Oh my God no!" Connie said laughing. "Everything's fine. It's great actually. I just called because well, I'm getting married."

"What?" Julie said still half asleep although excited.

"Married? You know, white dress, till death do us part dum dum da dum!" Connie laughed on the other end.

"Oh yeah! Oh, Connie that's great, really it is." Julie said trying to be happy for her old friend, but still confused about why she called her.

"Yeah, he's great wait until you meet him!" Connie smiled on the other end. "Look, Julie I was calling because well, I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?"

"Oh, wow!" Julie said. "Oh my God! Of course! I'll definitely do it!"

"Great, oh, also if you could spread the word," Connie said, a hint of anxiousness in her voice. "You know, I don't even think I have half of their numbers anymore, but I want them all there."

"Right." Julie smiled, knowing exactly what she meant. "But what about,"

"Could you?" Connie said, not sure what to expect.

"I wouldn't feel right about it," Julie said shaking her head. "You should be the one to tell him."

"Right but, well." Connie sighed. "I don't know if I…"

"If you need his number I can give it to you." Julie said.

"No, no I have it." Connie whispered. "I'll do it. It'll be hard but I'll do it. Talk to you soon."

"Congratulations!" Julie said as she hung up the phone. She quickly dialed another number. She laughed as it started wringing. "Russ? Hey! It's Julie. Haha, very funny. You'll never guess who I just talked to!"

* * *

**Reviews are always, always nice!**


	2. The Perfect Reaction

**Author's Note: Ok, wow, thanks for the response guys. It was quick and great. I know there isn't much Devil in it yet btw, but there will be, when we finally meet Connie's boss, not in this chapter. As for Julie/Adam, I'll try. I make no promises. I do love the pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Sucks don't it?

* * *

Chapter 2: The perfect reaction **

_Ok, so I can do this. I can do this. I mean, sure we never officially said good-bye, and sure he was the love of my life, well I thought he was the love of my life, you know until Alex came along, and sure we haven't spoken in what two, three years? But I can do this. I am a strong, independent, intelligent woman, I am not a ten-year-old girl any more, I can do this._

Connie picked up the receiver of her phone in her cubicle. One of the joys of magazine journalism was that you could blow off entire days making personal phone calls and get paid for it, as long as you didn't get caught. She dialed, it rang, and she heard the other end pick up.

"Hello?" There it was, his voice. She had heard it in her head a million times, but to hear it again for real freaked her out a little bit.

"Hi Guy." She said quietly. She didn't mean it to sound so breathy.

"Connie?" He said on the other end, completely thrown for a loop. "What's going on? Did someone die?"

"No!" She said exasperated. "Why do people keep asking me that?"

"What?" He asked still confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I talked to Julie earlier, she said the exact same thing!" She said exasperated. "A person can't just call some old friends?"

"A person can," Guy said calmly, "but well, none of us have heard from you in like two years. So if no one's dead what's the deal?"

"Guy, I'm getting married." There it was out there. "I thought you should hear it from me."

"Oh, OK," He said, sounding rather unimpressed.

"OK?" She said. "That's it?"

"What?" He laughed. "Connie, we broke up two years ago. I'm way over you."

"I know but…"

"Look, I didn't exactly sit around pining for you for the past two years OK?" He said confidently. "I think it's great. Who is it some one from work?"

"No he's a lawyer." She said dumbfounded by his response. "I met him through a friend."

"Cool." Guy said. "Well, I gotta get going, I have work too, but uh thanks for calling. Have a nice wedding." He hung up. She sat there, dumbfounded, and stood up. She walked over to Lizzie's cubicle and leaned her head in.

"I just told my ex boyfriend that I'm engaged." Connie said.

"This soon?" Lizzie stopped typing. "You are good."

"Well, Duck gossip travels fast." She shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Lizzie said. "Ducks?"

"My old hockey team, anyway," Connie said exasperated, "he just blew it off, like it was no big deal to him. He didn't sound in the least bit upset."

"Didn't you two break up before you came to New York?" Lizzie said, not getting the point.

"Right after." Connie sighed.

"Whatever, so it was almost three years ago," Lizzie said, "I should hope he moved on."

"I know, but it's just" She stopped, "Whatever, who cares? He's OK with it, that's what's important right? I mean who knows maybe after the wedding he and Alex will even be friends."

"Yeah OK, whatever," Lizzie said. "Now get back to work! Or you know calling the other geese."

"Ducks." Connie corrected.

"Whatever!" Lizzie flipped her hand.

_Right, this is a good thing. This is a good thing._

"Julie that Cat!" Guy said bursting into her apartment, waking her from her sleep. "Dude, what the hell?"

"What, no!" She shouted. "Get out!"

"No! You get up!" Guy walked into her room.

"Fuck you!" She said, giving him the finger.

"UP!" He flipped her mattress.

"I take it she called you then," Julie said once they had moved to the kitchen where Guy was making coffee.

"Yeah," He shouted, "She's getting married, Julie."

"I know," Julie nodded her head. "I'm her fucking maid of honor."

"You're what?" He said. "After what she did to me? To us?"

"Guy, I'm on two hours of sleep right now, which is all I've gotten in two days! Could we do this later?" Julie whined.

"You could have tipped me off you know!" He said, "Called me first, let me know what was coming. I mean, this is Connie. I love her, and now she's gonna marry some lawyer from New York. Not to mention the last time I talked to her she was all 'I need to be me right now, live my life.' Which I got, and I respected, but seriously in three years she's lived her life! I seriously doubt it?"

"I thought you would want to hear it from her," Julie sighed. "Now put my mattress back so I can go to sleep."

"Why would you think that?" He said pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Because I haven't slept in forty eight fucking hours!" Julie shouted hit him on the head. "Now please, go away, and I'll call you in a few hours and you can yell at me all you want."

"Fine!" He said going to the bedroom and straightening the bed. "But this is not over, by any means."

"Whatever." Julie said crawling into bed.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	3. The Perfect Surprise

**Author's Note: Again, I'm so glad that you guys like the story! This is a really fun chapter. And, I did it, Julie/Adam strikes again. BTW this story has nothing to do with any of my others. Kill me though it does to not have continuity, this is separate. It's like my _Jersey Girl_ if you will.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Do something!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Perfect Surprise **

_This is going to be great. It's great, they're coming today and I'm getting married in a week. These three months have gone by so fast. So the whole team couldn't come, but almost every one is coming._

Alex walked in with two bottles of wine. He walked over to the kitchen where Connie was tossing a salad.

"So, I didn't know if your friends drank red or white, so I got both." He said holding them up.

"Oh," Connie said, looking at them. "Alright, well, good, I'm sure Julie at least will drink it. Maybe Adam."

"These are like hundred dollar bottles Con!" Alex said, "Everyone will drink them."

"You bought hundred dollar wine?" Connie panicked. "For the Ducks? Are you insane?"

"I figured it would be nice." He shrugged.

"It's a waste!" She said. "They don't know anything about wine! They're gonna think you're stuck up. Oh God! This was a horrible idea. They probably hate me, I mean why shouldn't they? I completely left them out of my life for like three years, and then I expect them to just come back in and everything be fine? What am I insane?"

"You are not insane." Alex said, sitting her down on the couch. "Everything is going to be great. They are going to be so happy to see you. And I am going to be charming and wonderful, and they are going to be so happy that you are marrying me."

"I hope your right." She said, as she heard the buzzer sound. "That's probably the pizza." She walked over to the buzzer. "Hello."

"Connie!" She stopped short at the sound of shouting.

"Dude, is she there?" She heard another voice.

"Dude, come on I got it covered."

"Oh dear God, no!" She said, pressing the button. "Dean? Fulton?"

"AH! She knew it was us man!" Dean Portman said. "Yeah, it's the Bash Brothers baby!"

"Great guys, come on up." She said, buzzing them in and opening the door.

"Ok, Dean and Fulton. Dean Portman, Fulton Reed, the Bash Brothers," Alex said quoting the life stories that Connie had told him. "Fulton's been with the team since the beginning,"

"No he joined halfway through the first season." Connie corrected him.

"Right. And Portman is from Chicago, he joined the team for the Goodwill Games, didn't come to Eden Hall until Bombay convinced him too."

"You're gonna be great." Connie whispered.

"Connie!" The two guys said walking in.

"Hi!" She said rushing over to greet them. Fulton gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then Portman picked her up in a full bear hug.

_This is going to be fun. I just have to remember that this is fun._

Over the next hour most of the Ducks arrived and Adelle and Lizzie stopped by. They were eager to meet Julie, the old friend who had supplanted them as maid of honor. Connie looked around and saw Alex talking with Charlie Conway and Greg Goldberg. She really had forgotten a lot of things, like that Charlie had become a lawyer too, thanks to Bombay. She did notice a few people missing and she walked over to Julie who was being filled in on the wedding stuff by Lizzie.

"Ok, so the cake, is five layers." Lizzie said, "And it had roses made of butter cream…" Connie walked over and sat down.

"Liz, sweetheart, Adelle has a question about her shoes." Connie said. Liz wrote the shoe shopping column in the paper so she knew this would draw her away. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Julie laughed, taking a sip of her beer. "I think you chose the wrong maid of honor though."

"Absolutely not! By not having Lizzie be maid of honor, I kept a large amount of her input out of the wedding." Connie laughed. "I noticed some missing faces, Guy and Adam? What happened?"

"Guy had to work." Julie shrugged. "He's coming tomorrow, and Adam had already committed to being a groomsman for a friend from college."

"Oh, um Ok." Connie said. "Have you talked to them?"

"Yeah, we all see each other a lot Connie." She said. "We all live in Minneapolis-St. Paul. Well, except Adam, Russ and Kenny, but we talk."

"Right." Connie sighed. "So how do they feel about it, the wedding I mean."

"They?" Julie said. "You really care what Adam Banks thinks about you getting married?"

"No," she said quietly, "How does he feel, really?"

"He's fine with it Connie." Julie said flatly. "He was surprised. We all were. You told us you wanted to be your own person, live life one your own and now you're getting married, it's a little in conflict you know?"

"I can be my own person and get married!" Connie said.

"Connie," Alex said walking over and sitting down, "Hey Julie. I just got a call from my roommate from college. He got in a day early, so he's coming up, is that OK?" He kissed her.

"Oh yeah, of course, your best man right? Because your brother got sick?" Connie smiled.

"Right, exactly." Alex said.

"Sounds good. You did tell him everything's open right?" Connie smiled.

"Yeah, he's on his way up." Alex smiled. "See you later Julie."

"Bye." Julie said waving.

"Do you like him?" Connie said. "I really really want you guys to like him!"

"He's great Connie." Julie nodded. "He's perfect. Really."

"Banksie!" Charlie shouted as Alex and Adam Banks walked through the door.

"Hey Cake Eater! You got here early!" Russ walked over and gave him a high five.

"Hey guys," Adam said, confused "What are you all doing here?"

"Adam?" Connie walked over and gave him a hug.

"Connie?" Adam said. "Alex, you're marrying Connie Moreau?"

"Yeah, you don't like read her stuff right?" Alex said, "Because even though she's a sports writer man, it's Modern Woman magazine."

"No, Alex," Connie said, realizing that Adam had never put it together. "Adam's a Duck. I've known him my whole life."

"Oh, wow, ok." Alex said. "That's great!"

"Yeah," Adam said seeing Julie sitting on the couch, smiling at him. "Great."

* * *

**Reviews as always are loved.**


	4. The Perfect Gown

**Author's Note: Yes, yet another update today. What can I say, my school gave me far too long a Christmas break. I've got two weeks left still. Which means a helluva a lot more fanfiction coming your way folks! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews keep it up please!**

**Disclaimer: n. a statement to cover one's ass- Kevin Smith

* * *

Chapter 4: The Perfect Gown **

_That went very well. A little too well, they were being good. But maybe they grew up, I did after all. It's weird, they were all so open, so willing to bring him into their lives. But the one that matters, the person who I really need to know is alright with this, he wasn't even here._

"Alright," Lizzie said sitting down, next to Connie and Julie as the party had died down. "Now tomorrow we have final fittings for the bridesmaid dresses and of course Connie's wedding gown."

"Right," Julie smiled, "and then we have Duck brunch." Connie nodded. She wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. The last time she had seen Guy she had kissed him good bye, with every intention of kissing him hello again. It was tearing her up inside to think of what would happen.

"Julie," Adam smiled, butting in, "Where are you staying?"

"At the Marriott Marquis." She laughed. "My dad had some extra Marriott Points from work, so I got to upgrade."

"I'm in Times too," He looked at her. "Wanna share a cab?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Julie said. "Let's go. Bye Connie, Liz, see you tomorrow morning." She grabbed her coat and walked out the door with Adam. She looked back over her shoulder and winked, Connie raised her eye brows.

"Well, it seems we won't have any best man maid of honor issues." Adelle laughed sitting down.

"Well, ladies, I will leave you." Alex said.

"Oh, you're coming to brunch tomorrow right?" Connie said as she stood up and kissed him good bye. "I want you to meet Guy!"

"Right, your best friend from back home!" Alex smiled. "Yes, I will come to brunch. I need to catch up with Adam anyway."

"Great see you then." She smiled and kissed him again. After he had left.

"Your best friend from back home?" Adelle said, skeptically. "Last I checked Guy was not your best friend from back home, he was your ex boyfriend."

"Adelle, look, I knew that Alex would be uncomfortable with the idea of having Guy at the wedding if he knew the truth." Connie explained. "Besides, me and Guy are ancient history."

"Do you remember when you first moved to New York Connie?" Adelle said, "You and me, sharing that tiny apartment, you sitting in the bathroom on the phone with him for hours? Any of this ring a bell."

"It was a long time ago." Connie said. "Look, maybe later on I'll tell Alex about me and Guy, but for right now leave it."

"Fine." Adelle said throwing her hands up. "So what is the deal with that yummy Dean Portman?"

"Nice subject change Adelle." Connie said laughing.

_Everything is going to be fine, it's just fine._

"Do you want me to walk you up to your room." Adam said as the cab stopped in Times Square.

"I'd like that," Julie said shyly. "So, how's Anaheim? Our namesakes had a decent season."

"They're a good team." Adam nodded. "Not quite as good as the originals, but they try." They chatted about hockey and everything that had been going on in their lives, until they reached Julie's room.

"This is me," She said, pointing towards the door.

"I've missed you, Jules," He said as they stopped.

"I've missed you too." She said. He leaned in but she moved her head. "Adam, I can't. We've talked about this."

"Right." He said. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." She said, unlocking the door and walking into the room. As soon as she got in she walked over to the window and looked out onto New York. "God, what is wrong with me?"

The next morning, Julie met up with Connie, Lizzie and Adelle to have fittings for the bridesmaid's dresses. She was grateful that although Connie had chosen the dreaded pink color she had stayed away from anything overly puffy and covered in chiffon. The dresses were simple, strapless separated bodices with an A-Line skirt. Julie spun around in hers.

"Oh wow Julie!" Adelle said. "That color really is great for you."

"Ugh," Julie sighed "I hate pink. Either Connie forgot that or she did this just to torture me." Suddenly Connie came out in her wedding dress. It was a gorgeous full circle skirt with a long train behind it. "Wow, oh Connie you look so beautiful!"

"Oh I soo knew this was the right choice!" Lizzie squealed. "It's fabulous." Adelle just started crying.

"I remember when you first came here and you thought it was OK to wear your old jerseys out to the bar!" She dabbed her eyes. "And now you're wearing a Vera Wang wedding gown."

"I'm getting married!" Connie squealed, looking at herself in the mirror. "I'm getting married!"

"So what's the deal with the fiancé?" Guy asked Charlie as he walked to the small pub where they would be having brunch.

"He's a pretty good guy." Charlie said. "Hates hockey though. Don't know how that'll work. He seems to really love her though."

"And how is she with him?" Guy said, that was more his concern.

"Well, it was hard to tell last night," Charlie shrugged, "she was really nervous. But I think they're really happy. I'm sorry man."

"At least she's happy." He sighed. As they walked in he saw her. It had been nearly three years but it seemed like only a day. "Charlie, I can't do this."

"Come on man." Charlie said. "It means a lot to her."

"Guy!" Connie said, standing up and going over to give him a hug, the familiar twinkle in her brown eyes. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." He smiled.

"Come on, meet Alex." She said taking his hand. "Alex, this is Guy."

"Nice to meet you man." Alex offered out his hand. Guy took it.

"Nice to meet you too." He said, trying to figure out why this guy was so happy to see him.

"Look, I want you to know I'm gonna do my best to take care of her." He was smiling. Why was he smiling? "I mean, as Connie's best friend, you must be worried about her."

"Her best friend?" Guy said, looking around at the other Ducks in the room. They all shrugged and then suddenly he got an idea. Connie gave him a pleading look. "Oh, yeah, that's me and Connie. Best Buds till the end."

"That's right," Charlie said, realizing what his friend was doing. "I mean, they're practically like brother and sister! Right Connie?"

"Yeah." She said, slightly relieved. "Exactly!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys are still liking it!**


	5. The Perfect Planfoiled

**Author's Note: Ok, this chapter's a little short, but it's a big turning point. Again, I'm so psyched that people like this story so much. I'm thinking this is about halfway! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked I still don't own anything...which is totally starting to suck.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Perfect Plan...foiled.**

_Ok, so he's here, and he's playing along, thank God. What was I so worried about? I mean, yes, it's a little awkward, but things are fine._

The brunch had gone smoothly, Julie noticed that Adam was keeping his distance, for which she was both grateful and resentful at the same time. Now they were all hanging out at the bar where Connie and her New York friends often spent their time. Suddenly, Connie's cell phone rang.

"Oh crap!" She said looking at it. "It's my boss, I'm so sorry guys! Hold on." She picked it up and left the table. "Hello?"

"Connie, hi, it's Nadine." She heard the cool voice on the other end.

"Hi Nadine, what's going on?" She said, gritting her teeth. The only thing she didn't love about her job was her demanding bitch of a boss.

"I have your story here, and Connie, I can't lie, it's horrible." Nadine sighed, "I need a rewrite."

"But Nadine, I have this week off. I'm getting married on Saturday, all my friends from…" Connie started.

"I don't care about your personal problems, Connie!" Nadine snapped. "Are you serious about writing?"

"Very serious." Connie panicked. "You know that but…"

"No buts," Nadine said sharply, "I need something else in two days. Nothing about high school girls sports, you obviously have no passion for it." Then she hung up. Connie walked back to the table to excuse herself.

"Hey babe," Alex said. "What's with the dragon lady?"

"She's scrapping my story; I have to start from scratch. I'm so sorry guys, I've got to go." She said gathering her things. "I have two days."

"But you took this week off!" Alex said, "She does know that right."

"Alex, I need this job, please understand that." Connie said. "Bye guys."

_I hate her, I hate her, I hate her._

As Connie walked out the door, Guy walked over and took her seat next to Alex.

"So dude, I hear you hate hockey." Guy said. "What exactly don't you like about it?"

"Wow, um ok, I don't hate hockey," Alex tried to explain. "I'm just not much of a sports guy. I like the Yankees."

"Right." Guy smiled. "So, how long have two been together."

"About a year." Alex said.

"You hear that guys?" Guy said, "A year, and we only heard about him three months ago."

"Guy," Julie said. "Don't."

"You ever get worried man?" Guy said.

"What about?" Alex said, he was mostly confused but he was starting to feel hostile.

"You know that she'll do the same thing to you that she did to me." Guy laughed. Julie suddenly realized that he had probably had a few too many.

"And what did she do to you?" Alex said looking at him.

"You don't actually believe that best friends thing, do you man?" Guy said. "We were together for twelve years, practically our whole lives, and then she leaves, just leaves."

"Guy, come on man, stop it." Adam said, grabbing his shoulder.

"Shut up, cake eater." Guy said shaking him off. "Who's side are you on anyway? Always playing two sides right Banksie?"

"What are you talking about?" Alex said.

"You're just a replacement man." Guy laughed cruelly. "You were around when she realized what she wanted and I wasn't that's it." Alex got angry and punched him. Guy punched back. Suddenly everyone started shouting. Charlie realized that he had to stop it.

"Portman, Fulton!" He said.

"Yeah, we got it." Fulton said, they walked over and pulled them off each other. "Come on Guy, let's get you back to the hotel."

"Come on man!" Guy said. "I could take him."

"Yeah." Fulton said. "We don't want you to kill him. Let's go." They walked out. Alex went over and sat at the bar. Julie went after him.

"She lied." He said quietly.

"She thought it would be weird for you," Julie said, defending her friend. "She didn't think you'd want her ex boyfriend here."

"I don't care about that." He shook his head. "She said she had never had a serious relationship before."

"Oh," Julie stopped. She couldn't believe it, she really didn't know Connie any more.

"Twelve years?" Alex said. "Was it really that long?" Julie nodded.

"Yeah," She sighed, "From ten to twenty two."

"And what happened?" He asked.

"She left." Julie shrugged. "We all sort of moved on. But it broke his heart. He still loves her. But I wouldn't worry about her. I mean, did she ever tell you about any of us?"

"No," he said. "She always said that her life really started when she moved here."

"Wow," Julie said. "That stings a little."

"I'm sorry." Alex said. "I have to go. I have to talk to her."

"Listen Alex," Julie said stopping him. "Don't blame her ok? We do weird things to each other, the Ducks."

"Yeah." He sighed. "I guess so."


	6. The Perfect Story

**Author's note: Hey guys, again, thanks for all of the awesome reviews. I love that you love it. On a totally unrelated note, I'm going to be having stomach problems for the next couple of days. Our idiot government is going to be voting on the draft. Say a prayer that it doesn't go through. That's the last thing anyone needs at this point in history. _gets off soapbox _**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Perfect Story**

_Passion. Passion. What am I passionate about? She said I needed to find something I care about. God, I have nothing! I've been sitting her for an hour and I have nothing. When it comes to sports, I'm passionate about hockey. But I have to keep the article female. Women's pro teams? They don't exist yet. Women who play hockey? Too narrow. Women in predominantly male sports? That's it! _

Connie sat at her computer, and quickly walked over to the phone, picked it up and dialed Julie's hotel room. It rang three times.

Julie had been staring out at the lights of Broadway with tears in her eyes. It's not everyday you find out your best friend considers her life started after she left you behind. But then again, Connie wasn't really her best friend anymore. She walked over sat on the bed. She hoped it was Adam.

"Hello." She said quietly.

"Julie! Thank God you're awake." Connie said. "Listen, I need to interview you for my article. I'm doing it on women in men's sports. I'm going to talk to you and Tammy Duncan too. And I've sent a few e-mails out to some girls from college I remember, one who played baseball, and one who played football. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," Julie said coldly. "But why would you want to interview me?"

"Are you kidding? If we want to talk about women in a men's sport, it's hard not to think of you. You who won the gold for us in the Goodwill games? You who went into high school practically cold and then started for four years? Come on Julie, you're perfect for it."

"Yeah, but I mean, wasn't all that before your life really started anyway?" Julie said, sharply pointing the words.

"What?" Connie said weakly, they had hit their mark. "What are you saying Julie?"

"Ask Alex." Julie said and hung up the phone. Connie shook her head.

_Ask Alex? What does that mean?_

The next morning Connie was still sitting at her computer, typing diligently. She had been up all night, exchanging e-mails and phone calls with people. She had a great start, but she knew no matter how good she got it, it would be missing Julie's perspective. As she stared at the screen she, Alex walked in.

"Hey baby!" She said walking over and giving him a kiss. "You look tired."

"I was out walking all night." He said. "We need to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" She said. "Julie said something weird when I talked to her last night. She said to ask you about it. Does it have anything to do with that?"

"I want to talk about Guy." He said. "I want to know why you lied to me about him."

"How did you find out?" She said quietly.

"He had a few too many last night." Alex explained. "Connie, I love you. But I feel like I don't even know you. I mean, you had this whole other life, that I know nothing about. You have this huge hang up about the past, so much that I didn't even know that my college roommate was one of your best friends from childhood. Why did you say you had never had a serious relationship before?"

"Because I hadn't!" Connie said.

"Twelve years is pretty serious Con." Alex said. "I should have known about that."

"But we weren't serious Alex." Connie said. "It was extended puppy love. The ducks have this way of making time stand still. Like we never really grow up, we're always ten years old. That's why when I left and grew up a little I ended it with Guy."

"I still wish you had told me." He said. "It got pretty messy. The bash brother's had to pull us off each other."

"Really?" Connie said in disbelief. "You fought him? That's so cute! He could have killed you!"

"Hey!" Alex said tickling her to a position under him and then kissing her. "What's that supposed to mean."

"Nothing," She giggled. "Look, I have to get back to work. If I don't have this done by tomorrow, I lose my job."

"Yeah, I'll leave you." Alex said and headed towards the door. "Oh, what did Julie say to you?"

"What?" Connie said. "Oh, something about my life starting when I got to New York. I don't even know where she got it from."

"Right," He said, calculating, "I'll talk to Adam, maybe she talked to him or he can talk to her. We can't have the maid of honor not talking to the bride." He walked out.

Connie grabbed her coat and walked outside to hail a cab. She knew exactly where she needed to go.

Guy moaned as a knock on the door woke him from his sleep. Who would be coming over? All of the ducks knew to stay away when he had a hangover.

"Connie?" He mumbled when he opened the door.

"Listen ass head, the next time you want to beat up my fiancé please have a valid reason." Connie sighed.

"He hit me first Connie." Guy said. "I don't start fights with guys I can kill, but I don't back down when some idiot punches me."

"You're a nasty drunk, Guy." Connie said sharply. "You always have been."

"Yeah, well, you're a liar." He said just as sharp. "That's a new development."

"I didn't lie!" Connie said.

"Please, 'This is Guy, my best friend from back home'" He laughed. "That's a lie, Connie Moreau."

"No it wasn't Guy." Connie said. "That's all you are to me now."

"Really?" He said. "Just, your best friend. Not even your first love?"

"We didn't love each other Guy." Connie said quietly, sitting down on the bed. "We didn't even know what love was."

"I loved you Connie." Guy said sitting next to her. "I know that. I loved you, I do love you and I always will." He leaned in and kissed her, slowly, she started to kiss back.

"No," she stopped pulling away. "I can't. I don't love you anymore Guy. I'm getting married in three days and I'd appreciate it if you went back to Minnesota." She stood up and walked out of the room slamming the door. Once it was closed she leaned up against the wall and started to cry.

"I just can't believe she doesn't want to even think of us as a part of her life." Julie said pacing back and forth in her room, while Adam, Charlie and the Bash Brothers sat playing poker. "I mean, if we weren't a part of her life, then what were we?"

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it like, she wished she hadn't known us." Adam said. "She just probably doesn't want to harp on the past."

"It's stupid." Fulton said. "We're a part of each other."

"Exactly!" Julie said exasperated. "Ugh!" She fell back onto the bed.

"Julie," Charlie said quietly. "Talk to her. I mean, we were all a little drunk last night, and this all came from the guy who didn't even know we existed until three months ago. Granted, he's kind of a pompous ass…"

"He's a good guy, really." Adam interrupted. "But, I mean, let's face it, we can be a little over whelming."

"Speak for your self preppy," Portman said. "I'm incredibly loveable. Julie, you said that the brunette bridesmaid was into me right."

"Shut up Portman!" Julie said. "Hey, have any of you seen Guy this morning?"

"Disturb Guy on a hangover? Are you stoned?" Fulton said, throwing some chips into the pot.

"Good point." She shrugged. "God, I'm just so pissed about this you know?"

"Help her with her story at least, Jules." Adam said. "Come on, what could it hurt?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Julie said. "I'll be back later. Don't eat from the mini bar."

* * *

**Reviews Please! 3**


	7. The Perfect Friendship

**Author's Note: Ah insomnia...a fan fiction author's best friend. I wrote this at three in the morning...so if it sucks that's why. I really do appreciate all of the reviews (which I now actually get because ff has stopped being stupid!) and I'm really glad people like the story. Oh, and I advertised it on my profile already, but in all seriousness, go see Dreamgirls...it's freaking awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Little changes from day to day...

* * *

Chapter 7: The Perfect Friendship **

_This is what I want. This is what I've wanted for a long time. We've said goodbye. It's all over, I got that closure I wanted. Now I can stop worrying and just get married. I can get married and everything will be fine. I can move on, for real this time, no lingering feelings, no stupid Duck guilt, nothing. I sort of wish that my maid of honor was talking to me though. And I wish I hadn't lied to my fiancé, except that I didn't lie. I didn't. Did I?_

Connie sat over her computer, trying to piece together the notes and phone interviews she had gotten over the past night. It was good stuff. Tammy Duncan, who was currently living in a small African country helping them to get a winter Olympic team off the ground by teaching some teenage girls how to figure skate, explained how strange it had been to leave the predominantly female sport of figure skating to go to the male hockey, and then back to figure skating. Her friends from college had given her stories about coaches who had actually laughed at them for being on the team. It was shaping up to be a good article, but it was missing something. It was missing a real winner's perspective. It was missing Julie. As she looked it over she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened it.

"Ok," Julie said walking in. "I'm really not happy about what's going on right now, but once upon a time, we were best friends, so I guess I owe you something or whatever, so what do you want to know?"

"Really?" Connie said. "You want to help? For real?"

"For real." Julie said sitting down. "So, what exactly do you want to know?"

"First I just want to talk about how you got into hockey. I mean, why did you want to play?" Connie said, taking a tape recorder out and pressing the record button.

"I always skated at home. My older brother played hockey, I wanted to too. My parents, my dad especially really supported that. I was really lucky." Julie said.

"Why did you start playing goalie?"

"My brother used to need someone to practice on. I started letting him try on me. I was pretty good. I started practicing. I asked my coach if I could try being in goal for a while. He said yes, I guess you could say the rest is history." Julie shrugged.

"What, in your opinion was the best moment of your hockey career?" Connie asked and then laughed. "Although, I'm pretty sure I can guess."

"I could never narrow it down to one." Julie laughed. "Finding out I was picked to be on Team USA is up there. Also winning the Junior Goodwill Championship against Iceland was amazing. All four years at Eden Hall were great too. I really can't pick."

"What would you say was the hardest thing?" Connie said. She was a little afraid to hear the answer.

"We all had to overcome a lot." Julie said. "We were always smaller, less experienced. That was hard. And saying good bye was never easy. When I left Maine to join the Ducks was incredibly difficult, then when different people left the Ducks." She said simply, not implicating Connie at all. "I always hated that part of it."

"Did you ever find that being a girl was a problem?" Connie asked.

"Did you?" She asked right back. "It was never really that big an issue. There's was this one incident at the Goodwill Games, some Iceland guys were ripping on me. I punched them in the groins, it was a pretty good feeling, but I got thrown out of the game, which sucked."

"Did you learn a lot from the game?" Connie said.

"I learned about being a team. I learned about sticking to people, about being loyal, about trusting those around me, especially as a goalie. You have to trust your defense, and you have to back them up if they can't pick up the garbage. That helps me a lot now that I'm a doctor." Julie explained. "Especially since I'm doing emergency medicine, everything's a team effort."

"You're doing emergency?" Connie asked. "I thought you wanted to be a OB/GYN."

"I did, I changed. I really wanted to be able to help people right in the hot water, you know." She explained. "It's really satisfying."

"Is there anything else you want to say?" Connie said.

"Just that a team's a really important thing." Julie said. "No matter what happens, how much time passes, a team will always be there for each other, I think that's important. It's what I learned anyway."

"Yeah," Connie said. "Thanks Julie."

"Turn that thing off." Julie said exasperated. "We need to have a talk."

"I don't need a lecture Julie." Connie snapped. "I'm a big girl. I can manage my own life."

"Can you?" Julie laughed. "I mean really? You couldn't even tell your fiancé that you were in a relationship before him. You completely left the people who you grew up with out of your life for three years and when you let them back it you went to pieces."

"That's not fair," Connie said, "I didn't…"

"I talked to Guy," Julie said. "I went there before here. He said you yelled at him and then you guys kissed and you broke down, and told him that you didn't ever love him. Connie, I've known you for a long time, but I've never known you to be a liar."

"Julie, I didn't know what else to say to him." Connie said, tears forming in her eyes. "I loved him so much you know? But I'm past that, I just want to be happy."

"You mean you weren't happy?" Julie said standing up. "All this time, all these years, you've been gone, and you weren't even happy?"

"I thought I was." Connie said, "I really did, but then you all came here, and I forgot how great it was, to have these incredible friends who I love, and well, someone who loves me more than anything else in the world, who knows me better than anyone else in the world."

"No," Julie shook her head. "Don't say that. The only reason why Alex doesn't know you that well is because you didn't let him."

"We don't even have that much in common." Connie said. "I mean, he doesn't even like hockey. Just baseball! I don't know anything about baseball."

"You need to make a decision." Julie said, heading towards the door. "But what you said made me realize something. Thanks."

"Adam?" Connie said, "Are you going to talk to him?"

"Like you said, it's nice to have that person who knows everything about you." Julie shrugged and walked out the door.

_At least one of us knows what we want…_

Alex sat in his apartment, staring at the floor, racking his brain as to why she hadn't called him. Adam walked in the door and saw him sitting there.

"Hey man." He said sitting down next to him. "Are you OK?"

"She doesn't want to." He said. "I know it, she's going to call me and say she doesn't want to get married any more."

"It's a possibility." Adam shrugged. "But you know Connie, once she makes up her mind."

"No, I don't know Connie." He said shaking his head. "That's the whole problem. I don't know anything about her."

"So call it off." Adam said, tossing him the cordless phone.

"What?" Alex said.

"You can't marry a woman you don't even know, so call it off." Adam explained. "It's not really a hard decision."

"But I love her, I want to marry her." Alex said, "At least I think I do."

"Yeah, I know that feeling." Adam said. "But make up your mind, and tell her what you want. Otherwise it could be too late."

"I don't mean to be rude man, but if you could leave, that would be good." Alex sighed. "I have some thinking to do."

"Yeah, give me a call OK?" Adam said. "I have some one I need to talk to, take a little of my own advice."

* * *

**Review please! Hearts!**


	8. The Perfect Decision

**Author's Note: Hello readers! Hope you all had a great weekend. Alright guys, one of my trademark imbedded in jokes is in this one. If you pick up on it you get a shout out, as always. I know the updates are coming fewer now, I'm running out of ideas which means we will be speeding towards a conclusion!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, which still totally sucks. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Perfect Decision**

_I can't do this, I can't. I love him, I do, I don't want to break his heart. It's not fair to him, what I've done. I hate myself for it. Really I do. _

Connie walked into Alex's apartment using the key he had given her. He was sitting on the couch, reading the paper.

"Hi." She said sitting next to him.

"Hi." He said putting the paper down. "I was going to come over, but I knew you had the story. Adam said Julie agreed to the interview."

"Yeah, it's finished." Connie nodded. "I sent it over to Nadine. It's good, probably the best thing I've ever written."

"That's good." He said.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Connie said. "I feel like talks like this one are always better in Central park."

"Yeah." He said, "We could go to the park." They walked outside and headed towards Central Park. As they walked, they talked about a lot of things. Connie finally told him her whole story, all about the ducks, from the very beginning, this wasn't like the life stories she told him before, she left no detail out. Finally they stopped on a bridge.

"Do you remember this spot?" Connie said looking over.

"This is where I kissed you the first time." Alex nodded. "Connie, we can't get married."

"I know," She said, leaning into him, he put his arm around her. "I know." She whispered.

_I know what I have to do_

Julie went back to her room. She figured the guys would still be there, she had only been gone about an hour. She walked in and saw that they were all gone. She knew there wasn't much chance that Adam would be in his hotel room, but she decided to try anyway. She called the number of the hotel and as the desk clerk picked up she heard a knock on the door. She looked up, hung up and the phone and smiled, it had to be. She walked over and opened the door. She looked at him and smiled.

"I was about to call you." She said.

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yeah," She laughed. "Come on in. I have some things I want to say."

"Wait, me first." He said. "I know that the timing has never been exactly right for us, but I think about you all the time. And I know that it would be difficult for us to be together, I mean, with me living in California, and traveling all the time, and you doing your residency."

"Adam, I'm tired of coming up with excuses." Julie smiled. "I don't want to do it anymore." She leaned in and kissed him.

"No more excuses?" He said, pulling away.

"No more excuses." She smiled. He put his arms around her and they kissed passionately and fell back into the bed.

Portman, Charlie and Fulton sat in the hotel bar. A few of the others said that they were going to be meeting them, but had yet to show up.

"I'm bored." Fulton said.

"We're in New York City," Charlie said, as the bartender brought them a round of beers. "How can it be this boring?"

"We could go see a show!" Portman said, shrugging. "I heard that that thing Rent is really good." Fulton and Charlie both turned and looked at him. "What?" They started laughing, and as they were, Adelle and Lizzie walked through the door.

"Hey!" Adelle said walking over and sitting down next to Dean.

"Hey," Dean said flirtatiously. He couldn't help but be attracted to her. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Ugh, Connie called us," Lizzie said, getting the bartender's attention. "Hi, yeah, I'll have a Cosmo, heavy on the vodka, thanks. She told us she had something to tell us and to meet her here." She looked around. "Have you guys seen her."

"No," Portman said. "But can I buy you ladies your drinks?"

"Well, I can't speak for Lizzie, but" Adelle said flipping her hair. "I would love that."

"I'm good." Lizzie said as the bartender brought over her drink. "Bottoms up!" She took a drink. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to get to be a bridesmaid, like she had always wanted to.

"She really hates us." Charlie said to Fulton. Lizzie had made no secret of her disdain for the Ducks. Guy walked into the bar with a fully packed suit case. "You really heading out?" Charlie said seeing him.

"Yeah," Guy said. "I can't stick around and ruin her life any more I guess."

"Stay for a drink." Fulton said. Guy shook his head no. "Come on, at least wait to say good bye to Adam."

"Fine," Guy said, putting his bag down.

The rest of the Ducks filtered in and finally Connie and Alex walked in, holding hands. Guy kept his head down.

"I'm glad you guys are all here." Connie said standing up and looking around. "Wait, where are Adam and Julie?"

Julie sat up in bed and smiled. She looked over and saw Adam laying with his eyes closed. This had been a long time coming, they had been talking about being together for almost four years, but since Adam had moved to California everything had been put on hold. There was nothing that she had ever wanted more, she was entirely happy. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Leave it." Adam said.

"I can't, it might be Connie." Julie said rolling over, "or Guy."

"Duck therapist." Adam laughed, kissing her neck. Julie giggled and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said picking it up.

"Julie!" She heard Connie on the other end. "Where are you? What's going on? Did you find Adam? What the hell?"

"Connie, calm down!" She said. "What's up?"

"Get your ass to the other hotel now!" Connie said, "Oh, and I know Adam's there with you, so he better get here too." She hung up the phone. "There on their way." She said, turning to Alex.

"Great." He said. Connie looked over and noticed that the spot where Guy had been sitting was now empty. She sighed, she had hoped that he would stick around, she wanted him to hear what she had to say.

* * *

**Review, review, review!**


	9. The Perfect Ending

**Author's Note: Here it is, the ending. I hope you guys like it. Props to donna79 for picking up on my joke. For those that didn't, it was the fact that Portman wanted to go see Rent. Aaron Lohr had a small role in the film version of Rent...an excellent part. Here's a fun story, when my friends and I went to the opening night of the Rent movie, we were those obnoxious people that you never want to sit next to in a theater. There were about 25 of us and we were dressed up in boho clothing. We sang along, there were dancing in the aisle moments, and then when Aaron started singing, "Will I?" my friend Ryan and I began quacking. It was pretty sweet. The guy behind me leaned over and asked why we were doing this. I explained. He just said "Awesome" and joined in. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews...You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Still no ownership, after all of this time

* * *

Chapter 9: The perfect ending.**

_They walked in, they were glowing. I'm happy for her, she's my friend. They all cheered when they walked in. Apparently this has been going on for a while. At least, that's what Russ said. He and Adam live in the same city, so he knows. It's a good thing I guess, and I'm glad it happened because of me. Well, sort of because of me._

"Attention everyone!" Alex said, banging a fork against his glass. "Connie and I have an announcement."

"We all know what it is!" Lizzie said, she was quite drunk, "I don't get to wear my bridesmaid dress."

"Right," Connie said. "We're not getting married. It would be wrong because to face facts, we barely know each other." She smiled at Julie. "And, well I have a little bit of growing up to do still."

"Exactly, so we're not getting married yet." Alex smiled. "But we aren't breaking up. We're going to stay together, and maybe this time do it right."

The Ducks all looked at each other. This wasn't the answer that they had been hoping for. They all looked at Julie.

"You're a bunch of cowards." She said to the one's sitting next to her, she stood up. "Congratulations on your un engagement." She raised her glass and took a sip and then sat back down. Charlie and Fulton glared at her. "Do your own dirty work!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Thanks Julie." Connie said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to try really hard to keep you guys in my life this time. I'm gonna come home to visit, and call you. I swear it." That made the ducks applaud, and of course, start quacking.

"What is this?" Alex said looking at Connie with his arm around her.

"Just go with it!" She laughed, and joined in.

_I made the right decision. I think._

Six months later, Connie was sitting on her couch, going over the notes on opening night at Madison Square Garden. Ever since the article about women in men's sports she had been given practically full creative freedom at the magazine. She wrote about what ever she wanted. It was a great feeling. She was about to start playing the tape she had made of player interviews, when the phone rang.

"Connie Moreau." She said picking it up. "Hottest Sports Writer in the country, how can I help you?"

"Connie" She heard a teary eyed and giggling voice on the other end. "It's Julie."

"Hey Jules! How's LA, the new hospital program treating you well?" Connie said.

"I have some news," Julie said. "So I got home from work this morning and guess what was waiting for me?"

"New skates?" Connie guessed, laughing.

"Adam proposed!" Julie laughed. "We're getting married. I mean, not for another six months, after the season, but then we're going back to Minnesota and getting married, and well, I need a maid of honor."

"You got it!" Connie laughed. "Julie, you do realize that that's"

"Exactly a year from when you were supposed to get married." Julie smiled, "I know."

"Great," Connie laughed. "I'll let you go celebrate. The Ducks come to New York in two weeks, tell Adam I want an interview."

"You got it." Julie laughed. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye." Connie said, walking in.

Another six months passed and Connie arrived in Minnesota. She had met up with Julie right after she got off the plane, and then settled into the hotel, but exactly twenty minutes after she headed into the city, to do something she had wanted to do for a long time. She knocked on the door of a town house.

Guy was sitting in his kitchen staring at a picture. The past year had been very strange for him. As much as he was glad that Connie had reconnected with the ducks it was hard on him. He hadn't talked to her since New York. He had started his own business, teaching kids to skate. He loved the work, but it was kind of all he had. The picture was of him and Connie, age ten, in their Duck jerseys. Maybe she had been right they needed to grow up. As he was thinking it, he heard a knock on the door. He got up and walked over. He opened it and saw her.

"Hi Guy." She said.

"What are you doing here?" He said staring at her.

"Julie and Adam's wedding." She shrugged. "I wanted to see you."

"Is he here?" Guy had heard the story about Alex and Connie's "announcement" in New York. Connie shook her head.

"We broke up. He's probably coming though. I guess, for Adam you know?" She said. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?" Guy said.

"I hate myself, for the things I said to you in New York." She explained. "Really, and I didn't mean any of them. I know I don't deserve a second chance, but I was hoping I could get one anyway."

"What do you mean?" Guy asked.

"I love you." She said. "I always have and always will. I was wondering if you still felt the same way." Guy smiled.

"Always have and always will." He said, leaning in and kissing her. "I'm not moving to that city."

"Maybe I could use a change of scenery." She said. "Or a switch back." They laughed and held each other kissing.

_See what did I tell you, my life is pretty perfect. Well, maybe not, but I love it anyway._

_**The End**

* * *

_

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you guys liked it. I'm kinda horrible at endings that's why it might seem kinda clumsly.**


End file.
